


COVID-19 Gothic

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: COVID-19 - Fandom
Genre: COVID-19, Gen, Gothic, Imported, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: The number on the map begins with 6. It is not, you think, a comforting number.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	COVID-19 Gothic

The number on the map begins with 6. It is not, you think, a comforting number.

You receive an email. "We value our customers in these trying times." You have never heard of this company.

You have three rolls of toilet paper. Half a roll of paper towels. And a stack of Valentine's day napkins with hearts and slogans on them, just in case.

A video game you have heard good things about is half price.  
A video game one of your friends likes is 75% off.  
A video game you have never heard of, that has abstract art in the trailer and a description that's half poetry, is free.  
You do not buy any video games. But you download the free one. Just in case.

An ebook by an author you like is free.  
An ebook by an author you have never heard of is free.  
Six more ebooks are free. You download all the ebooks. Just in case.

The number on the map begins with 7. It is not, you think, a comforting number.

Food is essential. Money is essential. Hardware is essential. Medicine is essential. Gasoline is essential. Pets are essential. Garbage is essential. Electricity is essential. Shoes are not essential.

Music is not essential either, but you download three albums and two songmixes released for free.

You have a 24-pack of the cheapest, roughest toilet paper you have ever encountered. You have never seen its brand name before.

The number on the map beings with 3. That cannot be right. Oh. It has an extra digit now.

A celebrity has died. You think you saw him in a movie once.

A mayor smiles soothingly for the camera. "These are trying times," he says. His lips move in his face and you cannot remember if lips have always looked like that.

You have a Zoom meeting with your manager at two. Don't be late.  
You have a Zoom meeting with your cousin at three. Don't be late.  
You have a Zoom meeting with your child's teacher at four. Don't be late.

The number on the map begins with 4.

A convention has been canceled.  
A convention has been delayed.  
A convention will be holding its events online.  
There is a Zoom meeting on Saturday. Don't be late.

A sports event has been canceled.  
A sports event has been delayed.  
A sports event has been declared essential and it will show on Zoom.  
Don't be late.

Your family has dinner together. There are too many people at this table. None of you are wearing masks. Teeth look strange.

The number on the map begins with 5.


End file.
